The Choice
by Nevermore8
Summary: Amearia Odindotter now lives with her friends Darcy, Jane, and Erik Selvig. A year after "Torn Between Two Brothers" she has learned to fit in with other Midgardians. She works at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base with Dr. Selvig. On the one year anniversiary of being trapped on Midgard she is called in because of the Tesseract. She realizes she has to fight her twin brother Loki. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! For those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to "Torn Between Two Brothers." A little insight, Amearia now lives with Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Erik, and works for S.H.I.E.L.D. they moved closer to the base so they could help if they were needed, it has been a year since she was knocked out and trapped on Midgard. She has no idea that Loki is alive. **

I smiled to myself, glad to be with my friends. It has been a full year since I have seen Thor, and I miss him dearly.

"Hey, Earth to Amearia! Come on celebrate, it's like your birthday or something." Darcy yells in my ear.

"Sorry, I just feel off today. I woke up thinking I felt Loki's emotions… just like I used to." I admitted looking out the window of their lab.

"Ahm, it's been a year. I really don't think that Loki is out there. You said it yourself that he couldn't pull the wool over your eyes and hide himself." Darcy said sadly, using her pet- name for me.

"I know Darce; it's just that the emotions I got were the ones he would get just before a battle. It just worries me that he would be feeling that." I confessed.

Before we could say anything else Dr. Selvigs cell rang at the exact same time.

"Hello." I said worriedly.

"Amearia, it's me Clint. The Tesseract is acting u and we need you here to help evacuate." Clint said suddenly.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I answered looking at Dr. Selvig already getting his keys.

"Sorry guys, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs our help." I said quickly grabbing my jacket and running out the door.

"Come back as soon as you guys can OKAY!" Darcy yelled.

Thankfully it took only about fifteen minutes to get to the base, get into the basement, annoy Tanner the security guard, and help get stuff loaded into carts. My phone started to ring and Fury gave me the 'Go Ahead' look.

"Hello? "I answered.

"OH MY GOSH! AHMEARIA ODINDOTTER HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US EVERYTHING?" Darcy yelled.

"You know why I couldn't Darc." I said realizing she had probably asked Clint or hacked into a computer.

"I know but-"

"I'm sorry but I gotta go, okay." I said quickly, needing to get back to work.

"Okay, bye. But you are spilling when you get back home." Darcy said. I went to go back inside the facility when I realized that the doors were locked. I typed in the codes to get into and entered the now empty room.

"Agent Fury, Hawkeye? Tanner, is anybody in here? Doctor Selvig?" I yelled, quickly conjuring up a dagger just in case. Before I could say anything else, somebody had a choke hold on me.

"Hey! It's me. Let me go you idiot." I yelled elbowing whoever it was in the ribs and kicking their feet out from under them. When the figure turned around I gasped. A tall man in dark lather with green jacket, a golden spear, horned helmet, black hair, and crystal blue eyes that matched mine was in front of me.

"Loki?"


	2. Breaking

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Yeah, I have been really excited about "The Choice" for a while. I actually thought of this while seeing The Avengers, so I had to improvise for "Torn Between Two Brothers." ANYWAYS, I got my first review! Thank you RachealDare for the review. Thank you everyone who favorite and Author Alerted my story. On to the reviews.**

**Oooooooo, Loki is back! Thank god, you're writing a sequel, cuz I really like**

**this story line.**

_Aww, Thank you! This is actually my favorite of the two._

**So on with the story.**

-Amearia-

I looked at my brother in surprise, and he looked at me in surprise.

"Loki? How are you…?" I began, but then I saw it.

"Loki, why is there blood on your spear?" I said, not as a question but as an accusation. I looked down and my stomach turned. Tanner was lying there dead, a stab wound on his chest.

"Tanner, no. Oh god, please don't be dead," I whispered checking his pulse," I'll make sure Lillia is okay."

I looked up angrily at Loki when I didn't feel his heartbeat.

"You _killed _him. Why Loki, what did they do?" I asked before I saw Agent Fury picking up the Tesseract and putting it in the briefcase. I knew what I had to do. With a cry of anger I launched myself at him. He made a strangled cry of surprise when I hit him. We both hit the ground with a thud.

"He was a good person. He had a three year old niece he adopted when his sister died. Now she has nothing." I snarled as I punched him in the face, blood dripping from his nose when my fist landed.

Loki tried to throw me off of him before snarling, "Yes, because _adoption _helps fix things."

"_Enough Loki, _please just let that go. MOVE ON!" I yelled at him. Before I could punch him again somebody grabbed me and pulled me off of him.

"Let Me Go!" I yelled. I looked over my shoulders to see Clint and Erik.

"Clint? Erik? What are you doing?" I asked before seeing their eyes. A light blue film was over their eyes. Loki laughed and walked towards me wiping the blood from his probably broken nose. I would have to thank Natasha for the lessons on fighting, mostly punching. He got closer and I couldn't help but get worried. This wasn't my brother, his hair was longer and his expression creepier, for lack of a better word.

He put his spear to my chest and smiled, "You have heart."

I looked into his eyes and realized he was supposed to possess me like the others. His expression changed to worry when he realized it wasn't working.

"Did you really think you could possess me, your sister who already knows you enough to be immune to your tricks?" I said smiling sweetly before kneeing him in the groin. "That's for leaving me here."

"Why you little-"he snarled before backhanding me, hard, causing me to lose the rest of his sentence. They dropped me to the ground and hurried off, my head spinning after he hit me. I barely registered a gunshot before I came to my senses. I looked up to see Agent Fury holding his chest.

"Agent Fury," I yelled before running over to him," are you okay?"

"I'm fine, go get Loki before he gets the Tesseract." He said as I ran up the stairs. I grabbed my walkie-talkie and yelled into it.

"Any agents that go up the stairs except for Agent Amearia and Agent Fury are hostile, stop them don't kill them, I repeat any agents that go up the stairs except for Agent Amearia and Agent Fury are hostile, stop them don't kill them. They have the Tesseract!" I yelled. I ran up the stairs to see no one up there.

"Amearia, you've done the best you could. We need to get out of here." Fury said running past me going to the roof. We ran up there and jumped in the helicopter right as the whole place started to collapse. As we were flying we saw the jeep, with Loki in the back. I took out a throwing knife a tossed it, smiling at the thud it made when it hit the Jeep near Loki's hand. He looked up at me in surprise and shot a beam from his scepter. The whole helicopter lurched forwards and she jumped off. She landed a few feet away from Agent Fury. He shot at the jeep, but knew it was too late.

"From now on, we are at war." Agent Fury said.

"What have you done Loki?" I asked, a tear slipping down my now bruised cheek.

A few hours later I was on my way to Jane's house wondering how I was going to explain things. I was in a very large van surrounded by buff agents calling me "Little Lady" even though I could easily beat them to a pulp in about a minute. As we pulled up to the apartment building the guard beside me opened the door.

"Here you go little lady." He said and it was all I could do not to punch him. Instead I just smiled sweetly and thanked him. Before I could even walk through the door Darcy was running out of the house.

"OHMYGOSH! What happened, how are you, why is your cheek bruised, where is Erik? SPILL IT!" she yelled.

"Amearia, what happened to your face?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine, do you remember what I said about Loki? Well my gut was right, Loki is back and he still has… issues," I said wiping a stray tear before continuing, "He took Erik and Clint, killed Tanner, I think he'll be okay. Loki wouldn't go through all of the trouble with the Tesseract if he was going to kill Erik… I am so sorry I wasn't there. I was talking to Darcy when he came. If it makes you feel any better I kind of kneed him in the groin, resulting in my face getting backhanded."

"Oh my, that _bastard_!" Darcy yelled. Jane was walking over to the chair nearby sobbing into her hand.

"I am so sorry, you've been nothing but nice and I've made your life Hel. I'll get Loki for this, I promise."

"You're not angry about Erik are you?" Darcy said smiling her devious smile.

"I, uh well, no. I might have had a small crush on Tanner, but it doesn't matter now does it. He is now in Valhalla, watching over us all." I said crying a little.

"Oh Ahm, I'm sorry. He was your first crush wasn't he?" Jane comforted.

"No I had a small crush on Hogan when I was younger… that doesn't leave this room." I confessed.

"I'm sorry girl. So I'm guessing you are here for something." Jane said.

"Yeah, I need my clothes. I will be moving into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base for a while so I can help with the search for Loki." It took me fifteen minutes to pack and hurry outside to an impatient looking Nick Fury. "Sorry it took me a while, had to explain things to Jane and Darcy, pack, and mentally prepare myself." I explained.

"Right so are you ready?" Nick asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Here you are Little Lady." The guard said.

"No really call me Amearia or Agent Odinson, please." I asked frustrated with him.

"Alright _Amearia_." He said, and I had to smile to myself as we started to drive off.

**There is the second chapter. Adios!**


	3. Why I Don't Drink

**Hiya! Thank you to all of the people who Favorite and Author alerted my story. I even got a review. **

**hidansgirl1234 **

**Update! Update! Update!**

_I'm going as fast as I can !_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The second I walked into the facility I was surrounded by medical staff. It might have been the fact that I had a fist fight with the man who just killed a lot of security guards, or the painful bruise on my cheek. After I had been checked on they diagnosed me with a bruised cheek and a very slight concussion from the fight. The bruise spread from the corner of my mouth to right below my temple, making it obvious with my porcelain white skin. I looked to Agent Fury and walked over ready to ask him an important question.

"Agent Fury, do you have a car that can get me somewhere safely? I need to talk to a mutual friend." I asked quietly.

"It's about Tanner Lyndon, isn't it?"

"How did you, never mind. I need to talk to his niece. I promised him that I would when I realized he was… dead." I said sobbing the last word.

"Yes, I'll get you a car. His friend's house is about fifty miles from here." I finally was riding towards Carly's house to give her the news. I thought about a conversation I had with Tanner yesterday.

_Amearia smiles at Tanner at their lunch break._

"_So who is this Carly is that you've been talking about." She teases._

"_Ah, she is my best friend since birth."_

"_Aww, you friend zoned the poor girl." she laughed._

"_You know, I would hate to friend zone a beautiful girl, especially one right in front of me. Amearia Odin dotter will you give me the pleasure of going out with me two days from now?"_

"_YES! I accept your most enticing offer!" she yells._

She sighs sadly wiping the tears away.

"Uh, you alright ma'am?" the man driving her to Carly Romano's house asked.

"Um, yeah sorry, Tanner and I were going to have a date tomorrow." I explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you two were dating."

"We made plans yesterday. He… he was going to surprise me. I guess we all got surprised tonight. "I said sadly letting a few more tears leak out of my eyes. It was a few more minutes of silence before we pulled up to the lot.

"You just stay here, I'll talk to her." I said before walking to the door and ringing the doorbell. A pretty young woman answered the door looking a little nervous.

"Hello, who are you?" the woman questioned.

"I'm sorry Ms. Romano, my name is Amearia. I work with S.H.I.E.L.D, and I have some news."

"Okay, please come in."

When I walked inside I sat down and smiled sadly, "I am sorry to tell you that Agent Tanner has been killed in action. We had a… infiltration of sorts and an enemy came. I am so sorry for your loss. He told me today that he had finished his will and you are the caretaker of his ward Lillia." I said.

"Oh my gosh… Amearia, as in Amearia Odindotter? I'm so sorry, he told me about your plans. He would want you to have something." She said as she took a box off of the counter. "He picked this necklace out himself. It has an inscription, Kjærlighet_ ved første blikk, for evig og alltid._ Do you know what it means?" she asked.

I started to cry a little," It means Love at first sight, forever and always." It was a Mjolnir pendant. At the hilt there was a green stone, the same emerald green that my brother and I wore.

"Thank you, oh Tanner, he really listened to my ramblings about my brothers. I'm sorry I really need to get back. Here is my cell number if you need me." I said quickly. As I got into the car I put the necklace on smiling slightly. I grabbed my phone out and called Fury, "I told his friend about the past few hours. Um, I know you guys are going to a bar so can you tell them to save me a seat?"

"Amearia, I thought you didn't drink. Something about too many nights helping Thor and Loki to their rooms and getting kegs of mead puked on you." He said.

"Nick, I was going on a date tomorrow with him. He got me a necklace with a Norwegian inscription, and the pendent was Mjolnir. Please get me the strongest stuff you have." I begged.

"Alright, do you have enough money?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tony gave me about three thousand dollars in twenties. In his exact words, 'WHAT? Everyone should have a little bar money.' He still doesn't understand that I don't drink… didn't." I answered, laughing at the famous Tony Stark's reaction. My chauffer laughed as well.

"Okay I'll tell them." And with that he hung up the phone. It took about three more minutes to get to the bar agents always go to when they're upset. When I entered everybody looked at me like they had never seen a woman.

"Um, Amearia, you know you in a bar right?" one man asked with a deep southern accent.

"Yep, my boyfriend died today. Open a tab for me will you?" I asked.

"Um, alright. Whaddya want." the bartender asked.

"Vodka… and a boiler maker." I asked. He brought both of them I gulped them down in under a minute.

"Oh Ho! You never told us you were a drinker." A random agent asked.

"Oh, I can drink. I once out drank my brother Thor." I boasted.

"Who's that little lady?"

"A seven foot tall god that is three hundred pounds of muscle."

"Well let's see little lady."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Yep, can we get some shots out here?"

"I'll buy, mortal." I teased. The bartender brought out a lot of shots for us to drink.

"And here we… go!" I shouted taking the first shot. Then the second, the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, finally the thirtieth before the agent puked.

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNER!" the bartender yelled.

"Whoa! Girl you can drink," A man yelled, "You wanna come back to my place?"

"Um no, I've seen 'Silence of the Lambs' creep. Also, I'm here mourning my deceased boyfriend." I snapped.

"Aww, babe, you shouldn't be so sad, a boiler maker for the lady!" he yelled. I blushed and accepted, pouring whatever was in the shot into my glass. After I drank the drink I got five more glasses of Vodka. After a while I stumbled to the car where the designated driver was waiting.

-Next Day-

I woke up on the couch, a pain in my head.

"Oh, that's why I stopped drinking." I muttered before launching up and running to the nearest bathroom to empty my stomach.

"Um, rough night, or you are pregnant. If the second one is right you can tell your brother." Fury asked.

"Either I ran into the wrong bathroom, or you my friend are creepy." I answered before puking again.

"You are in the men's restroom."

"Eh, better than waking up in one of the Warriors Three's room. Don't worry I was dressed." I answered.

"No comment, I have a mission for you. Don't worry all you need to do is talk to someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"A Mr. Steven Rogers."

"Cap, oh yeah, I can do that." I answered.

"Good, here is your breakfast." He said tossing me a water bottle and a cup of strawberries.

"Thanks." I said taking a swig of water before standing up and walking out the door. A few hours later I was nearing the gym late at night. When I walked in Steve was killing a punching bag.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

He turned to me looking angry before settling down.

"Oh, ma'am, you look… awful." He said.

"Ah, late nights of drinking will do that." I answered.

"I meant the bruise on your cheek."

"I have family issues…" I said.

"Your dad did that?" he asked angrily.

"Nope, twin brother."

"Holy cow, how strong is he?"

"I deserved it, kneed him in the groin. He kinda killed my boyfriend."

"Wow… you do have family issues."

"I'm here on Fury and SHIELD's behalf. We have a mission."

"Hmm, this is new sending in a lady." He said annoyed.

"It's important. You see, we had an object called the Tesseract. It was stolen by a powerful man, my brother Loki." I answered.

"They are idiots."

"Yeah, but we need to stop us. Could you at least give us some information on it? We found it in the Antarctic Ocean. Please, he killed my boyfriend." I pleaded.

"You need information? You should have left it in the ocean." He said as he walked away. I sighed before leaving as well.

**Well, it is 2 in the morning so I will go to bed. I will be gone for a week (Going to California.) So I'll miss you but I have to leave.**


	4. Family Reunion

**I'm back in the beautiful state of Tennessee! Yeah I'm home, so more updates. I have a new series of drabbles and one- shots about the twins and Thor growing up. Anywho, has anybody seen ****Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?**** Helena Bonham Carter plays Mrs. Bucket, a normal looking woman. Of course I have only seen her in Alice in Wonderland, Harry Potter, Sweeney Todd, and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. She will also be playing Madame Thénardier in the new Les Misérables movie. I'm so excited for it! I'm a little tired so this might be smaller than usual. I had a seven hour flight getting back to the south. So yeah, don't own… **

By the time I got back to the base Fury told me that I was wanted to join the Avengers Initiative.

"You know the most about our opponent and you can fight. Your knives can be lethal and your stance is good, we might just need you."

"Um alright, but where are you taking me." I asked.

"We are taking you to a new creation of ours called a Helicarrier." He answered.

"Alright, sounds… fun!" I said happily. I was in a jet with just me and a bunch of agents. But these weren't calling me little lady. They were the agents that had been in the room when I would train with knife throwing. They knew I could kill them because I with knives was like Clint Barton with his bow and arrows, lethal. I was getting bored with trying to braid my hair, which had grown to the back of the knee. I had finally braided it into a neat, straight plait. I went to the side of the jet in the corner so I could draw in peace. I looked at my unfinished drawing and sighed. It was one just like the drawing I had at home of Mjolnir. It was a detailed picture of Mjolnir with a shaded picture of Thor in the background. Thor's face looked like a shadow, but if you looked at it the right way you could see his face. I moved on, not in the mood to draw anyone on Asgard. Finally I decided to do a normal Midgardian thing, writing in their notebooks. I started out in my calligraphy writing that was normal to me.

_So here I am feeling upset. I can feel Loki but I can't concentrate on what he is feeling. What is going on? I feel like I am going to wake up and realize that this was all a dream. Like all of the times I was knocked unconscious during training, or when I would become so ill that I would sleep for ages. Well it would be only a day or two, a week at the worst. I miss those days, the days where I would be comforted and protected by my brothers. I mean it wasn't that great vomiting my insides out, but it was nice having your brothers hold your hair. All those times being sickly have affected me. I rarely eat anything, and my skin is so pale. But then again it might be the magic that keeps me looking… normal. I won't lie, I'm a little nervous though. I might have to fight Loki for real. Not to mention the fact that he will still have to face punishment on Asgard. I don't know what I will do if he is executed. I need him, I've missed him terribly and I won't be able to watch if he is executed. Maybe I can stop Father if he does, but I always freeze up when I talk to him. Then you have to add up the court if they are there too. Oh gods, what do I do. Can gods pray to other gods? But here something goes._

_Frigga, I need your help. I'm confused and I need a mother's guidance. I am scared for my brother. He is lost, and I don't know if I can help him. I am scared and I need courage for me and my friends. I have a plan but it worries me. I don't know if I can speak out to Father. Please guide me Mother, I need you. Loki needs you._

As I finished my prayer the plane jolted me to the side and Agent Hill told me we had finally landed. I landed a few minutes after Natasha's, but a few before Bruce and Steve's plane. I ran over and gave Steve a friendly hug.

"So you decided to come?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. You made a good point, this is still my planet, no matter what the date is." He answered nodding his head awkwardly at my hug.

"Well I tried my hardest! Sorry if you aren't a touchy- feely person, I grew up with two brothers so I'm a hugger." I said.

"Ah, um, that's good…" he said.

I turned to the man next to him. He had black hair with a tiny bit of grey, glasses, and tannish skin, "No offense, but what is your name?"

"Um, Bruce Banner," He said before I gave him a hug. There was a strange beeping noise and I backed up a little, "Sorry, my heart monitor. It tells me when I might… freak out."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I can be a little excitable when meeting new people."

"Well, I'm a little dangerous to know. I kinda… broke Harlem." He said. I giggled a little.

"Well don't worry Bruce Banner I kinda broke New Mexico, so I think we will be good friends," I said before turning to Natasha, "I'm going to put my stuff in my room, tell me when we are about to leave for the mission."

As I left I heard Bruce mutter to Steve," Well, this is going to be fun, one girl is an assassin, one might be crazy or way to brave for her own good." I turned around and smiled.

"No, not crazy or brave. The man we are after is my twin brother and he killed the man I loved. I just want vengeance." I called out happily, not caring about what he said. It took me a few hours before Natasha knocked on my door.

"Better suit up 'Mearia!" she called in. I looked at myself in the mirror, using my magic to put on my uniform. It was a dark green leather tunic, black leather pants, and a green cape that went to my ankles. My long ebony hair was braided down my back in one dark braid. I smiled to myself tucking my necklace into my tunic. I had designed it with Loki when he realized I was good at magic. I hurried out the door and onto the plane.

"Nice look." Steve commented.

"Thanks, I thought it up myself, and the magic did the rest." It took us a little bit to get to Germany, and we got there just in time. I almost yelled when I realized that Loki was going to kill an older German man. I then realized that he was preaching to them at the moment in English… to Germans. I really hope they understand him. I realized after a few minutes that Loki was winning.

"That's it our plan isn't working, so I'm going in." I said, getting ready to jump down. Right before I did though, the speakers were override. A loud obnoxious rock song poured out of the speakers. I looked back to see that Loki and Steve had stopped fighting also. Everyone seemed to be staring at the surprised pair, except for me, who saw a ball of light coming straight towards us. The ball of fire crashed down and showed red and gold. It was Tony Stark to the rescue. He practically pulled out all of his weapons and turned them on Loki.

"Come on Loki, don't be an idiot. He'll do it." I whispered. Thankfully he gave up and we landed the Quinjet. I hurried down and greeted Tony.

"Tony! Thanks for coming."

"No prob Ahm. I heard you got drunk without me, that is hurtful!" he said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "You could have joined us. It was a spur of the moment thing. My boyfriend had been killed." As we got onto the jet I took my seat across from my brother.

-Tony-

I needed a drink after riding in the same jet with the two. All they did was bicker and fight in another language. Whatever Rein Deer Games was saying to Zelda was making her pissed. She was M-A-D. Loki just wasn't getting it, Amearia was angry. And one thing he learned from Pepper was that when a girl gets angry, no one is happy. It started out with just an awkward silence, but then Loki asked about something. It was something about her brother. It just was not fun. How did they know each other anyways?

-Amearia-

I was looking at the necklace I had on when Loki interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, sister, that is so ironic that you would choose that pendant." Loki said when he saw it.

"It was from a long gone friend." i snap.

"Oh, are you still angry about that pathetic mortal? What was his name, Tanner right?" he mocks.

"Don't you dare speak of him Loki, it is your fault he is dead." I yell, a few tears falling.

"Oh, you loved him didn't you? You, the princess of Asgard, fell in love with a pathetic race of creatures. The little mortal you mourn was merely an ant, waiting to be crushed." He said.

I snapped at that comment. In a second I was in front of Loki with one hand pushing him back, the other squeezing his neck.

"Don't you ever talk about him in that fashion, _silver tongue, _for he is worth more than you will ever be? I could kill you right here if it wasn't for the fact that we needed you to tell us where the Tesseract was. So you'd better hope that you aren't near me when we do!" I snarled into his ear. I sat back down like nothing had happened, my temper cooling off. Before I could ease the tension, a flash of lightening filled the sky.

"Tony, how strong I this ship?" I asked.

"Really strong, No storm could hurt it." Tony said looking over at my brother and smirking at his worried expression.

"Not afraid of a little lightening are you?"

"I'm not too fond of what follows." He answered.

"Always the dramatic one isn't he?" I said aloud, smiling at my brother. A jolt rocked the ship and I looked at Tony, "Can you open the hatch." He opened it quickly and I saw my brother. Too bad Tony was in front of me. He threw Mjolnir at him, throwing Tony and me across the jet and into the wall. I heard some noise before I finally threw Tony off of me. I jumped up and saw that my brother was gone, and Thor. I grabbed the nearest parachute and put it on.

"Where are you going Amearia?" Tasha asked.

"Oh, just a family reunion." I said before jumping into the clouds below.


	5. Meeting The Team

**Yeah, I know I'm taking a while… mainly my computer hates me and I have two other stories. Yeah, I am horrible at updating. Anyways we will be formally introducing Thor. Thank you SiOmniaFicta for putting the script out. And thank you Dalekgirl for the idea… I just don't know if I used it right though. So on with the show. As always this is in Amearia's P.O.V. and I don't own anything.**

When I was out of sight from Natasha I teleported myself to the cliff. She hated it when I went without a parachute. Thor was already talking to Loki, or Loki was taunting Thor.

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did."

I sighed angrily before stepping out of the shadows. "Yes, you put on a sad face for a week, celebrated life, and then put us out of your mind."

"Amearia? Where did you come from? Who are you with?" Thor asked.

"The flying metal object you took Loki from, don't worry my head is fine. I was behind the man in red and gold, and for once I'm against Loki. " I said rolling my eyes.

"We did mourn; I couldn't even stay at the feast knowing I wouldn't have a brother. And you were so fragile at the time Amearia… we were afraid that coming home could push you into insanity after everything that happened." He said.

"Thor, this is going to sound strange since the last time I saw you was when I tried to kill you, but we need Loki. Trust me when I say he can't cause trouble where we're going."

"Where are you going? Is he going to be killed?"

"Oh no Thor, these pathetic mortals won't kill me, not when I have something that they want." Loki cut in.

"Loki, we were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!" Loki snapped. I stayed out of this fight, just letting them fight it out.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki."

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?" I sighed, whatever happened to the Loki I knew? Was he really gone for good?

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked angrily.

"Well yes." He said. Thor and I sighed at that remark.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill." Loki tried to walk away, but I stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"No, you're not walking away from this." I snapped. He snorted before continuing.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odinson and Laufeydotter, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

His words cut deep… _Laufeydotter… _I was glad when Thor cut in.

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?" Thor yelled.

"I am king!" Loki yelled.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract; you give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

"I don't have it." Thor raised Mjolnir and I stepped forwards.

"Loki…" I warned. My headache from the hangover was back.

"You need the Cube to bring me home but I've sent it off. I know not where." He said.

"You listen well brother-"Thor began, but a flash of light came through and pulled him away from the cliff.

"I'm listening." Loki said.

"Stark…" I hissed angrily. I quickly turned towards Loki and whispered a few words of a spell, binding Loki's hands and feet together, along with his mouth.

"Stay." I commanded before hurrying off to find Thor. I was able to find him few moments later, meaning ten minutes. He was in a heated battle with Tony, and either side could win.

"HEY! Don't we have somewhere we need to be? As in SHEILD headquarters." I said.

"Tell Point Break here that he should stay out of our way." I stood between Tony and Thor, keeping them from killing each other.

"Point Break? You mortal dare call Thor, son of Odin, such a name?" Thor bellowed.

"Yes, and you tourists should go back where you belong." He snapped.

"Oh really Tony," I snapped. "Then we'll just take Loki and leave, letting you find the Tesseract yourselves!"

"No, he committed crimes here on Earth."

"He also committed crimes on Asgard." I snapped right back.

"Hey! That's enough!" Steve yelled. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor yells.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Uh Cap, That's not a good idea." I said.

"Uh-yeah-no, bad call. He loves his hammer-"Tony said before being knocked back by Mjolnir.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" he said as he ran towards Steve.

I hit the ground right before Thor hit Steve's shield, causing a shockwave from the impact. Even with me on the ground I was knocked back a few feet. I hit my head on a tree adding on to my headache.

"Are we done here?" Steve asked.

"I think we are now who wants to collect Loki with me… preferably someone who can fly me up there. Anybody know how many times you can be hit in the head with a slight concussion without getting brain damage? So far I've been hit two times since the diagnosis. Yet the night is still young." I said.

"I'll take you 'Mearia. Just hold on tight." Tony said as I put my arms around his neck. It was a relatively normal ride back to the Helicarrier. I was on Thor/Loki duty the whole way there. Thor was wary of the jet, Loki was quiet again, and my head was killing me. My headshot count was up to five… FIVE! Tony's suit was not an easy ride. It took another hour to reach the Helicarrier and the whole time I was taking Advil and trying to relax. By the time we landed my headache had turned into a full blown migraine.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Odindotter, I see you brought more help." Director Fury said.

"Yes, Director," I said as agents took Loki to wherever he will be staying, "We kind of bumped into Thor while coming back."

"Bumped into?" he asked.

"Or he landed onto the jet and… had a private talk with Loki. Don't worry the worst damage is a few destroyed trees, thanks to Tony." He just pinched the bridge and muttered something about his response team being "A bunch of motherfucking ten year olds."

"That went better than I thought." Natasha said. "Although you might need to get your head checked up on, you were talking aloud on the jet. I also think you need family counseling when you refer your brothers as 'the icing on your family's crazy cake."

I blushed a little. "I'll do that. Anybody know where a medic is?"

"Dr. Banner could probably help you. Jarvis said that the medics had to go pick up supplies, so they won't be in for a while." Tony said.

"He's the guy that called me crazy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then." I said before walking towards the science area. Natasha followed me muttering something about making sure I won't get lost. The second we walked in everyone looked up at us in surprise.

"Dr. Banner Amearia needs medical attention. She hit her head five times after being diagnosed with a concussion." Natasha said.

"Tasha, it was only a slight concussion. I'm fine, just a little banged up." I protested as Bruce pulled a flashlight out of a drawer. He shone it in both eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Amearia Odindotter."

"No middle name?"

"No."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere in the air on a ship called the Helicarrier."

"What happened to you?"

"I was backhanded, slammed into the inside of a jet, thrown into a tree, and rode on Iron Man's back. Being backhanded caused it."

"Okay, Tasha, what are her symptoms so far?"

"Headaches, dizziness, and talking aloud."

"Her concussion doesn't seem to be too severe, she'll be fine. I just need to check her temperature, she feels cold to the touch."

I laughed a little as he tried to find a thermometer. "My usual temperature is about 36.6 degrees farenheight. It will think I'm dead if you try it."

"How?"

"I'm a frost giant. My whole planet is one big block of ice."

He looked at Natasha and mouthed, "Is she delusional?" which we both laughed at as she shook her head no. before we could say anything else a monitor clicked to life beside us.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," Director Fury's voice said through the monitor. He pushed a button on a control panel and the floor disappeared. "Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

He gestures first to Loki, then the control panel. Then closes the hole.

"Ant, Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki stated, smirking.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." He stated.

"Oh I've heard. A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man."

"He turns to a camera. I glance to Bruce and mouth "Sorry"

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asks.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury stated angrily.

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power- unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki taunted.

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Fury stated before walking away.

"He's out of control. Whoever, whatever, promised him power doesn't know what they've done. Loki wants power, he craves it. I just can't let him get it." I said, walking out the door. "Thank you doctor Banner." I said.

"No problem. If you need to make sure your concussion isn't getting worse I'll-"

"I meant for coming. We'll need you." I said before the door closed. I walked into a room named the 'Bridge.' Everyone except for Dr. Banner and Natasha were in here. I stood near Thor who was watching the video feed from Loki's cell. Dr. Banner walked in a minute later.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" he said.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve said.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead the against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor said. I blinked in surprise; Loki really was out of control.

"An army, from outer space?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said.

"Selvig?" he asked. I put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce stated.

"He's a friend." Thor said staring at the screen.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell," Natasha cut in, "along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats; you can small crazy on him." Bruce said. My temper flared in anger at his tone.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Thor said angrily.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said.

"He's adopted." Thor said calmly.

"We're adopted." I snapped.

"Yes, but she's not going on a rampage." Tony cut in.

"No, i didn't have time to get angry. I had a twin brother going on a rampage, and forcing me into it, the AllFather was in the Odinsleep, mother was grieving for Thor, and my adoptive brother was stupid enough to get exiled for almost starting a war. I didn't have time to think about how I felt." I said.

"But you kept Loki from completing his plan." Thor said.

"Thank you Thor. It's good to see you alive and well." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, family happiness around. Can we get back to the plan?" Tony cut in.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Bruce said.

"It's a stabilising agent." He said before turning to Phil Coulson. "Look, I'm saying, take a weekend; I'll fly you to Portland."

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He said after saying that to Phil.

"No hard feelings, point break, you got a mean swing. Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki - raise the mizzen mast, lower the topsail… That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

He covered his eye and looked around the command center.

"How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said.

"Sounds exhausting," Tony said before messing with the screens, and sticking something to the underside of a desk. I caught eye contact with him and raised my eyebrow. He gave me a look that screamed 'Don't ask, Don't tell.' I nodded my head slightly and e continued. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick starts the Cube.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers, am I the only one who did the reading?" he asked.

"I know a little bit about it. Um, the Cube is unstable there's some kind of effect that needs the Iridium. It starts wit think." I offered. "I helped Erik with it a little… it's called the 'Jewel of Odin's Throne Room' for a reason."

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He'll have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvins just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the Quantum Tunneling effect." Tony said.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Tony said.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you- lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said.

"...Thanks." Bruce replied warily.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Director Fury said quickly.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said.

"It looks like Loki somehow merged the Tesseract with a spear." I said,

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury replied.

"Monkeys? I do not understand-"Thor began, but Steve cut in.

"I do! I- I understood that reference."

I leaned over to Thor and whispered. "It's from a Midgardian movie."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony said happily.

"This way, Sir." Bruce replied. They walked out, followed by Steve and Natasha.

"Amearia, how are you alive? Heimdall said that you died in a car accident." He said staring into my eyes.

"What? No, the accident didn't kill me. Yeah, I was banged up a little, but I wasn't killed. Where did Heimdall get that idea?" I said. That explains why he didn't come back for me. Jane decided to take Darcy and me on a shopping trip. On our way home a truck came flying through and crashed into the passenger side of the car. Darcy had decided to sit in the middle of the back seat instead of the passenger seat. We were banged up and scared, but we were fine.

"Heimdall said that everything went black when he was checking up on you. We hadn't already come back because you were both physically and mentally repairing after everything with Loki."

"Everything went black…Loki. He caused is. He made it look like I died." I snapped standing up and heading for the detention center.

"What the hell Loki? What the hell?" I yelled when I entered the area.

"Ah sister, I really need to know what you are blaming me for so I know if it was in fact me." He said.

"You made it look like I had died. You tricked Heimdall and left me stranded here on Midgard. Why would you do that?" I yelled.

"I was protecting you. I didn't want them to manipulate you on Asgard." He said.

"Oh really? Because if I remember correctly you were the one who manipulated me on Asgard, you used me against Thor."

"But you still went with it. You could have brought Thor back, but you didn't, now ask yourself, why didn't you get Thor? Why did you let yourself fight him?"

"I- I don't know. I was scared and I trusted you. But I don't anymore, so you listen Loki-"

_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

I jumped at the sound of my ringtone. I picked it up as quickly as I could.

"Hello?" I asked.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD CALL BACK! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL? YOUR PSYCHOTIC BROTHER JUST ATTACKED GERMANY… THIS IS LIKE WORLD WAR THREE. THE MIDDLE SCOOL DAYS OF DECIDING THAT WORLD WAR THREE WAS WHEN ALIENS ATTACKED ARE COMING TRUE!" Darcy yelled through my speakers. Apparently I had somehow turned on speakerphone.

"Darcy I am in the same room with Loki. My phone is on speakerphone somehow, and he didn't start World War Three." I said calmly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" she yelled.

"Darcy give the phone to Jane."

"Hello, Amearia? Hi I just saw the news. Why is Darcy screaming about World War Three and middle school? Also have you found Erik yet?" she asked.

"No Jane, I haven't found Erik yet. He and Agent Barton are still M.I.A. I'm so sorry, we're searching, but we haven't found him yet.

"Oh alright. Why does Darcy think your brother started World War Three?" he asked.

"I don't know although, Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three might have caused the First World War."

"HOW?"

Well they were partying and they left. They were gone for about a week, and appeared one day looking extremely hung over. We still don't know if it was a coincidence that World War One started that week."

"Oh… what were they celebrating?"

"I don't remember."

"Okay, call me back when you get an update."

"Will do. See you soon… I hope." I said before hanging up.

"Ha, I found it!" I yelled, turning off speakerphone.

"What was that creature?" Loki said.

"That was Darcy and Jane. Oh, and before I forget, I want to tell you something. You may have left me stranded Loki, but I won't leave you. So you might want to pull the spell off of your emotions. I can still tell when you are vulnerable." And with that off of my chest I spun on my heel and left the center.


	6. Ready for War

**I'm back! This chapter will be very angsty. Maybe a little of violence too! I'll have an explanation of why I'm taking a while at the bottom.**

I hurried out of the detention center and tried to find Thor. I bumped into him in the bridge.

"How was your chat?" he asked.

"Has that man always been so infuriating?" I snapped.

"Yes, but he means well." Thor said.

"Shit! What did I just do?" I yelled suddenly, standing up out of the chair I was sitting in.

"What happened Amearia?"

"I just told Loki about Jane and Darcy! Ugh, they called me on the phone." I groaned.

"Loki already knew about Jane. You don't have to worry." He said.

"Loki now knows that we both care about them. If he feels like using something against both of us he can hurt them." I cried.

"No, he wouldn't do that to an innocent mortal." Thor said.

"Thor, he's changed. I don't know what happened, but he blames us. He… he hates us." I said sadly.

"We'll get him back I promise." Thor said.

"I'm glad you're alive. I didn't mean to kill you back in New Mexico, I promise." I said.

"I know Amearia, I spoke with Heimdall. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you sister. I'll be there for you this time." He said, cupping the back of my neck in his hand.

"Thank you thor. I need to go and see if Tony or Bruce needs help." I said, heading out of the area and into the Science Wing. The second I got in there Tony stabbed Bruce with something.

"Hey!" Steve yelled.

"Nothing?" Tony asked.

"Are you nuts?" Steve snapped.

"Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony asked.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve snapped angrily.

"Funny things are." He said, smirking.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doc."

"Hey, Steve, Dr. Banner is in complete control. You'll need to trust him more, he _is_ a part of the team," I snapped.

"No-uh- it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle- pointy things." Bruce said quietly.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said, smirking.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mister Stark." Steve countered.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now, why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Tony asked.

"Tony, we had problems of our own before Loki came. Natasha is a spy that is rarely in the United States, Thor was stuck on Asgard, Steve is still figuring this time out, Bruce is actually helping people, and you were too arrogant to make it on the team." I said.

"Ignoring the arrogant comment, he knows something we don't know." He said.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." He said, gesturing to Bruce. "It's bugging him to, isn't it?"

"Aah- I just wanna finish my work here and-"

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

"'A warm light for all mankind,' Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube." Bruce said.

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." He said to Tony. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower, That big uglybuilding in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce said.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at." Tony said.

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? Wh- what are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce explained.

"I should probably look into that as soon as my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony said.

"That's what you put under the desk!" I said.

"I'm sorry did you say-?" Steve asked.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Tony said.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve said.

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony said.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve said.

"Following's not really my style." Tony said

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve snapped.

"Out of the people in this room, which one is A) wearing a spangley outfit and B) not of use?" Tony said.

"Steve, Amearia, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce said.

"Just find the Cube." Steve said before walking away. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the table by the spear. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the mind link. I kept trying to find Loki, he couldn't be that strong.

_Come on Loki, don't you trust me?_

**No.**

I gasped when I heard Loki's voice in my head. I opened my eyes and saw Tony and Bruce staring at me.

"Are you okay Princess?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out his thoughts. All I've got so far is that he doesn't trust me." I said.

"Nice. So I'm guessing you don't know what he's planning." Bruce said.

"Getting captured was a part of his plan… it was a bad idea to keep him in the Helicarrier. He can already escape now; he's just waiting for the right moment. He's got a big plan up his sleeve, I just know it." I said.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does."

"I'll read all about it." Bruce said.

"Mhm or, you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony said.

"Now, you see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare." He said sadly.

"Bruce, you have amazing power. You can control it, it's obvious." I said.

"You know, I've got cluster shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it, this little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege." Tony said.

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

"It's different."

He wipes clean the screen between them that Banner was working on.

"Hey, I read all about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should've killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk, the Other Guy, saved my life? That's nice. That's a nice sentiment. Saved it for- what?" Bruce said angrily

"I guess we'll find out." Tony said.

"You may not enjoy that." Bruce replied

"And you just might." Tony said.

O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o. O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o .O.o. .O.o .O.o .O.o

I went to my room for a while and tried to fix my Comm Unit. I finally got the wiring done when Natasha's voice blared through it.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor and Amearia as well."

"I'm on my way Tasha." I said, hurrying to the lab. I got in there and there was no one else in there but Tony and Bruce. A few seconds later a very angry looking Fury entered.

_Cut to Wishbone Laboratory, Stark and Banner are working at a screen when Fury enters._

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" he asked.

"Uh- kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony asked.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Director Fury said.

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce replied.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase Two?" Tony asked. At that moment Steve walked in and put a large gun on the table.

"Phase Two is SHIELD used the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." He said.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-"

"I'm sorry, Nick_, _What were you lying?" Tony said.

"It's not as bad as it looks. If you would just listen!" I snapped. I knew about phase two, I wasn't that against it, we might need it one day.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said. Thor and Natasha finally entered the lab.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce snapped

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha asked.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." He replied.

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of them." Fury said gesturing to Thor and me.

"Us?" Thor asked.

"Are you serious?" I snapped.

"Last year earth had two visitors from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out-gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said.

"In case you forgot, I've been helping since I got here." I said angrily.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." He said.

"Like you controlled the cube?"

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor replied.

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-"

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked.

"Maybe you haven't noticed that you Midgardians are too busy fighting each other to even try and get to Asgard." I yelled, trying to speak above everyone else.

"Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats."

"And Captain America is on the threat watch list?"

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack...

"Threatening! I feel threatened!"

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor snapped angrily.

"Oh yeah, says the person that got us into this mess!" I yelled.

"Are you really blaming me for this?" he yelled back.

"You just had to go to Jotunheim and 'find the answers.' That's bullshit; you wanted to get revenge for the two guards that died on _your _big day!"

"You know that isn't true sister! I went to find answers."

"But you dragged Loki into the mess, and he found out what we were! If it wasn't for you Loki wouldn't be here."

"I couldn't have known. Besides what were you doing at the time?"

"I was following the order my parents gave me. Like you should have done, going to Jotunheim is forbidden. But no, you had to leave and almost start a war."

"That wasn't what I was trying to do."

"But you still threw a temper tantrum when one of the giants insulted you."

"How did you-"

"Sif told me. 'Run back home little princess,' that's all one said and you flipped. You should have listened to Loki!"

"I know, I know." Thor said before Bruce cut in.

"It's his MO, isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're- we're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury said quickly.

"Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Tony replied.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve yelled

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony yelled right back.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve said.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied with a smirk.

"**I **know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve said.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony replied.

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve countered.

"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony said angrily.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve snarled.

"You people are so petty, and tiny." Thor laughed.

"Oh, and you're any better Thor?" I snapped.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce said.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"the Director started to say before Bruce interrupted him.

"Where? You rented my room." He asked.

"The cell was just-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't, I know, I tried!" he snapped. Everyone turns to look at him.  
"I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Fury unhooked his gun. I created a knife just in case things got bad.

"Doctor Banner, put down the scepter." Steve asked.

The monitor made a beeping sound. Everyone turned to look at it.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." He said.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster." Tony yelled.

"Look, all of us-"Steve said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard; no human is a match for it." Thor said.

Tony tried to leave, but Steve stopped him.

"You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

Bruce went to check the monitor.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

All of a sudden the world around me exploded. The ground fell away near Bruce and Natasha. I was thrown back into Thor.

"Put on the suit!"

"Yep!"

I jumped up and ran towards the detention center. Thor grabbed my arm.

"Amearia! Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to stop Loki. He's not getting away." I yelled.

"No, I won't let you get hurt." He yelled.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl now." I yelled, pulling my arm away from him. I ran down the hallway. I got into the cell room before Loki's men could.

"Ah, sister, you're here early." He said.

"What's your game Loki?" I asked.

"What do you think Laufeydotter? Hm, it gets under your skin that I can feel you, but you can't feel me. Oh yes, I can feel everything." He said, smiling.

"No more games Loki, what do you want?" I asked. A roar filled the air and Loki smiled bigger.

"No, Bruce, stay in control." I whispered.

"_We've got the Hulk and Thor on Research Level Four" _Agent Hill said through the comm unit.

"Loki, give this up, please, before someone else gets hurt!" I yelled. The Helicarrier tilted dangerously. I grabbed onto a bar to keep myself from tipping over.

"No, I don't think I will." He said as a lot of men came in. "Knock her out but don't kill her."

I turned to the men and scowled. "Really? You don't look like S.H.E.I.L.D. agents." I muttered before taking out some knives. I threw the first one and it hit the man dead center on the neck. I tried not to think about who he could be. A gun fired and I was almost shot.

"Okay, I won't bring a knife to a gun fight." I said, pulling my handgun out of the holster under my jacket. I fired some shots at the men surrounding me. I kept shooting at them, but knives were my specialty. I had forgotten to look behind me and someone came from behind and threw me into the wall headfirst. I gasped in pain and grabbed my head. I kicked back and he slammed into the glass of the cell. I was distracted for a few seconds and another man threw me headfirst into the cell. A bolt of pain hit me. I heard a hissing noise and looked up to see someone in a green jacket.

"How sad, the little princess just couldn't make it." Loki whispered into my ear.

"Loki, please…" I whispered before his boot crashed into my head and everything went black.

**Alright, I am writing my own story at the moment. Yeah, my own book, my own characters. So if it takes me a while then I'm sorry.**


	7. Son of Coul

**AHHHHHHHHH! It's been like two weeks! Sorry, I'm so sorry; I just started high school so I am a little overwhelmed. I'll try to update more, I really will. I finished Arkham Asylum… and Arkham City. Wow, I'm obsessed. I really need to get a schedule for this story… and I have a random obsession with the Mad Hatter in Batman. So that means I get sidetracked very easily… Also, has anyone noticed that in movies the villain is WAY more attractive than the hero (Cillian Murphy, Tom Hiddleston, James Franco, Dev Patel, Jake Abel) I don't own anything. THIS WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE AVENGERS; I REPEAT** **THIS WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE AVENGERS! This chapter will also have a visit from Hela…**

The second I came back to consciousness I realized I couldn't move. My head ached and I couldn't open my eyes. I finally got my eyes open and groaned. I was leaned up against a handrail, ties that had to be reinforced with magic, and a greenish hue was all around me. Of course, Loki had decided to let me live, but didn't want anybody to see me.

"If I remember right, only you can hear me at the moment." I said aloud.

"Yes, the wall makes it look like no one is there, and no one but I can hear you." He said, smirking.

"Hmm… AHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Do you ever shut up?" he snapped.

"Hmm… you aren't the first person to ask me that, and you won't be the last. You should have thought about that before you knocked me out. You do realize that I have a concussion."

"Yes, now how many times are you going to get hit in the head until you quit fighting?" he asked.

"You don't want me to fight." I said looking up.

"Ever heard of evening the odds?" he asked.

"So there is no army? Wouldn't surprise me." I said.

"Oh, there is an army. I just thought that we could talk, brother to sister?" he asked.

"I don't think that that was the reason for all of this." I said, looking around the room. I heard footsteps coming outside of the door.

"No, but you'll see." He said, making a kaleidoscope image of himself, walking right out the glass door.

Thor came bursting into the room. He saw the image and dove for it.

"No!" I yelled, and the barrier around me came down.

"Amearia." Thor said.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked.

"Please Loki, stop this while you can. I am begging you!" I cried.

He turned to me. "I gave you a choice, but you didn't take it. It's all on your head now." He said, turning to Thor, "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?"

A thud came from my right side. I looked over to see Coulson standing with a large gun.

"Move away, please." He said, gesturing to the gun in his hands. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" he warmed the gun up, but I looked over to Loki. He shimmered for a second, a weird shimmer.

"Coulson, behind you!" I screamed. He started to turn around, but he was too late. The spear pierced straight through his chest.

"No!" Thor screamed, but I could only stare.

"Phil!" I managed to choke out, "I'm so sorry." I was so close to saving him, I just couldn't do it.

Loki smirked at me, I knew what his plan was, and we had played right into it. I should have known what he was planning.

"Loki… I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. But please, for my sake, don't punish Midgard!" I cried, tears slipping out of my eyes.

"So sentimental." he said. He lifted up the glass lid that the button that could drop the cage.

"Loki… please. We can help you, just let us." I whispered.

He looked at Thor and smiled a little. He hit the button and air whooshed from the room, making my hair fly forwards. Thor stepped into the middle of the cage. He pursed his lips into an 'o' and hit the button.

"NO! Thor!" I cried at the cage fell, metal screeching as he went.

"Now do you see, sister? You have no family, you betrayed your only brother. Now you have paid your price. Because of you not helping me people have died. You are now a monster… just like you always have been."

"No Loki, I'm not the monster. You became the monster the second you entered that base. I didn't betray my only brother; I helped my only brother fight for Earth. You are not my brother Loki; you are just a shell of what you once were. You're not the strong man I watched grow up. You can blame this war on Thor, but you don't know jealously. You haven't watched your two brothers from the shadows, watching them train to be warriors, and you be known as just a girl… the real Loki would never do this. You say you can see into my soul, see what I feel, then you know I am feeling hate. All because of you!" I said, hatred burning in my heart.

"You mewling quim!" he snapped, and all I saw next was the gold of a scepter coming towards my temple and the feeling of pain, betrayal, and sorrow that wasn't mine.

-3rd person-

Loki snarled when his sister blacked out. How dare she do that to him, how dare she hate him! He was only trying to protect her from the people that wanted to control her.

_You haven't watched your two brothers from the shadows, watching them train to be warriors, and you be known as just a girl…_

"You're going to lose…" Phil said from his seat beside the wall.

"Am I?" he asked.

"It's in your nature."

"Hmm, your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction…"

"I don't think I'm…" Loki said before Phil shot the gun, a blast like the destroyer's hitting him in the chest.

"So that's what it does." He said simply as the god hurdled out of the room.

-Back to Amearia-

The world around me was filled with browns and reds.

"Wh- Where am I?" I asked.

"Amearia, I am sorry for pulling you away. It's just that… I just… my father is out of control." My niece said, coming out of the shadows.

"Hela! Am I dead?" I asked.

"No, you are alive. Listen closely and you can hear the chaos around you. I just had to ask you something."

I listened and I heard the intercom and the noise of the Helicarrier, but they were faint noises. "What do you need to ask?" I questioned.

"If the time comes, will you be able to do what is necessary? Will you be able to… to kill Loki?"

I gasped a little but looked around. "I think if it is the only way I will, but I will mourn for him." I said finally.

"Good. You have to go back now," she said her voice getting fainter. "Your friends need you."

"Hela, what about Thor? HELA!" I cried, but she was gone. I opened my eyes and saw two men cutting the ropes around my wrists.

"Sorry boss, the god rabbited." Phil said.

"Just stay awake, eyes on me." Director Fury said.

"Phil, I can help him. My magic might be able to heal him in time." I said, crawling over to him, already chanting a spell under my breath.

"No, I'm clocking out here." He said.

"Not an option." Fury said.

"It's okay boss. This was never going to work… if they didn't have something… to…" he said before taking his last breath.

"Phil… please, no, don't do this to us." I cried, tears falling down my face.

"Agent Coulson is down…" Fury said into his walkie-talkie.

"The medical team is on its way to your location…"

"They're here. They called it." He said. I placed a hand on my mouth and tried to hold the sobs in. I numbly walked back to the bridge and took the seat between Tony and Steve.

Director Fury walked over to the table and sighed. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them." He tossed his cards onto the table and the blood splashed down onto it. I held in another sob as I looked at them. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor… I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Amearia know this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes." He said as Tony got up and walked away. I stood up, but didn't leave just yet.

"Well, it's an old -fashioned notion." I walked after Tony, blinking away the tears. He was in the detention center, just staring at the hole where the cage was.

"If you're here to cheer me up 'Mearia it's not going to work."

"I'm sorry Tony; I should have taken the shot. I should've hit that button and let Loki fall. He's right, I am weak. When I was supposed to stop this I didn't. I could have stopped this in New Mexico… I should have told Thor what was going on. I was just so confused. It's all my fault."

"Don't beat yourself up Snow White, we all make mistakes. Hell, I make em' every day." He said turning to me. I must look like crap. Bloodstained clothes, bloodshot eyes, and makeup left on from when he came to Midgard. We just stood there, me on one side, him on the other. I just stared at the now closed up hole. I heard someone coming and I saw Steve, still in his dark blue pants and lighter blue shirt with red boots. He smiled at me and handed me a Kleenex. I took it and dabbed at my eyes, so deep in thought I didn't even know I was crying. He put a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Was he married?" he asked.

"No, there was a, uh, cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve said sadly.

"One of the best…" I said quietly.

"He was an idiot." Tony snapped.

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

Tony just scoffed. "He should have waited, he should have…"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony."

"Right, I've heard that before."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife." Tony snapped.

"Neither am I. he's got the same blood on his hand that Loki does. But right now we have to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. We need to make a list-"

"He made it personal." Tony said, looking at the bloodstains on the wall.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants." Tony said.

"Yeah, but where are you going with this?" I asked.

"He wants to beat us, and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"You're right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that was just the previews. This is opening night. Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right?"

"Yeah, he's going to make this a big deal." I said.

"He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered… son of a bitch."

"Hey… my mom too!" I joked, and then it hit me too. "Stark Towers…"

"Amearia, you go change. Tony… good job, I'll go get Natasha." Steve said quickly. I ran out of the room, hurrying to my quarters.

"Sorry, coming through. Beklager, Kommer gjennom!" I said, running as fast as I could. I walked into my room and chanted a spell to change the outfit I had on. I looked at the green and sighed.

"No more of this. It's time to break away from Loki." I whispered, changing the color and design. Instead of being a carbon copy of Loki's costume it was now a brown leather tunic with silver going across the chest, brown cloth pants, silver cuffs, brown leather combat boots, a purple cape, and for the finishing touch a silver face piece that framed my face. My hair was in its usual long black braid. I took my favorite dagger that Loki gave me. I walked out and bumped into Tony.

"You do realize that when I said go change I didn't mean the costume." Steve said, now in full uniform.

"I know, I need to break away from Loki."

"Alright Snow White, but why purple?" Tony asked.

"Purple, the color of magic and royalty." Natasha said.

Before I could answer we showed up at a Quinjet.

"Um sir, you are not authorized in here…" a younger agent said.

"Son, just don't."


	8. The Tricksters Battle

**I HAVE A POLL UP! It has come to my attention that I REALLY need to figure out who Amearia will get together out. I have been putting it onto the backburner for a while now and my wonderful reviewer Kelse67 I need help. I have two choices Steve or Clint. Please just take the time to choose, I really need to know. The poll will be up for the rest of the week. I don't own…**

_Let's do a head count, here. Your brother, the demigod, your twin sister who would love to flay you alive, a super soldier, a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger- management issues, a couple master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them._

_**That was the plan.**_

_Not a great one._

I got on the jet and hugged Clint.

"Thank goodness you are alright. I'm so sorry about what Loki did." I said.

"No problem Agent Odindotter, I'm better. Although putting an arrow through Loki's eye socket will make me feel better." He said, getting ready to take off. I sat in my seat and pulled out my dagger. It had one secret, it could turn into a full grown sword by saying "Bindingen av tvillinger er uknuselig" which means "The bond of twins is unbreakable" in Norwegian. It was a sappy gift from him in case the frost giants came for us.

"Ironic Lok' that you brought them to our home." I whispered. I tossed the knife in the air and caught the handle.

Toss. Catch. Toss. Catch. Toss. Catch. Toss. Catch. Toss. Catch. Toss, forget about Loki. Catch, you can do it. Toss, Loki is dangerous. Catch, he isn't your brother anymore. Toss, don't concentrate on him. Catch, concentrate on what's about to happen. Toss, aren't you happy dad, it's my first war. Catch, it might be Loki's last. Toss, wipe away the tears before anyone notices. Catch, should I call Darcy and Jane before I go? Toss, no, I don't want to worry them. Catch, but if they don't who will.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Tony is already there. He'll tell us where to go." Steve answered.

"My god, is that really New York?" Natasha mused in shock when we got nearer to the city. Smoke was starting to drift up lazily and a blue light was shining into the sky.

"Loki… he wasn't lying about an army after all," I whispered, putting my dagger into my belt."

"Stark, we're on your three, heading northeast."

"What? Did you stop for drive through?" he asked. I put in my own comm unit.

"Yeah, do you want some?" I asked.

"Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay them out for you."

We rode on, seeing more damage as we went. Finally we saw the flying hover boards the creatures were riding. They were shooting light blue beams of light at Tony. Natasha hit a few buttons and a machine gun came out, shooting at the beasts flying got harder and harder as we shot at the aliens, going up, down, right, and left trying to kill them.

"Nat?" Clint said.

"I see him." Tasha said, and I looked out and saw him too. Loki was fighting Thor… Thor was alive and well. We were only able to shoot at him for mere seconds before he aimed his spear at our jet and fired. It hit the engine head on and the jet spiraled out of control. I closed my eyes and hung on to some rails connected to the celling as we tipped. Steve was doing the exact same, but he appeared to be praying. I dropped down when we crash landed. The hatch opened and Steve hurried out. I followed after him and surveyed the damage. Ruble was everywhere, bricks and blood from the civilians. People were screaming in terror as we looked at the oncoming army.

"We need to get back up there." Steve yelled over the chaos. We started to run before a monstrous grown pierced the air. A large fish type thing covered in armor come out of the portal. It flew right over our heads, and the Chitauri leaped off of it and onto the buildings nearby, causing a horrible noise to fill the air.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked.

"Seeing, still working on believing. Where's banner, has he shown up yet?" Tony asked.

"Banner?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Just keep me posted." He snapped quickly.

We ran to cover, looking at the damage, explosions rocking the ground.

"We've got civilians trapped up here." Clint started before one of the hover crafts flew by, a blue light shooting from the driver.

"Loki…" Steve said. He was shooting at cars and civilians, fire exploding on the ground. Cars were exploding and flipping as people screamed in terror.

"They're fish in a barrel down there." Steve said.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Natasha said as more of the army landed on the ground.

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve asked.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Clint answered, standing up and shooting one of the Chitauri in the eye. I whispered the chant and my dagger turned into a full grown sword.

"For Midgard!" I cried, launching at the nearest soldier and slicing its head clean off. I ran over to Clint and helped people off of a bus, pulling the doors open as Clint helped kids out of the windows. I ran into a mob of soldiers, slicing them with my sword. A couple of them were able to get a shot, but I kept moving. One hit me in the stomache, and I hissed in pain. As the creatures got closer I leapt at them and cut at them, the magic of the sword helping cut them to pieces. They started to surround us and I just kept killing them. As they surrounded us on all sides a bolt of electricity shot through all of them, felling most of them. Thor crashed into the ground and staggered up to his feet.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." He said.

"Thor's right, we have to deal with these guys." Tony said.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team." Steve said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said.

"Yeah, well get in line." Clint said, fixing his arrowheads.

"Ladies first." I snapped.

"Save it. Loki's gonna want to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things are gonna run wild. We got Stark up top. We're gonna need us to… " Steve said as a motorcycle approached from behind him. Bruce was here, riding on a motorcycle he got from who knows where.

"So, this all seems horrible…" he said.

"I've seen worse." Natasha stated.

"Sorry." He said.

"No… we could use a little worse." She said.

"Stark, we got him, just like you said." Steve said.

"Banner? Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." He said. He flew into view with a huge monster on his tail.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said.

"Doctor Banner," Steve said as Bruce walked up towards the thing, "Now might be a really good time to get angry."

"That's my secret captain, I'm always angry." And with that he turned into the Hulk and punched the creature in the face.


	9. Battle for Life

**I already got one vote! Seriously guys though, please vote on the poll. It will take a few seconds… just go to my page and it'll be at the very top. I'll be telling the results at the end of the week on Sunday. I don't own anything whatsoever.**

The second the Hulk punched the creature it flipped. As it tilted upwards the metal amour came off, revealing its underbelly and leaving it open to one of Tony's missles. I ducked behind a cab as the missel exploded, blackish blood covering the area. The behemoth fell to the ground with a tremendous crash. The people below scattered when the creature fell, the Chitauri yelled and screamed when it had died. The Hulk roared right back. We formed a tight circle, preparing our various weapons for the oncoming battle. I raised my sword higher. Before we could celebrate more creatures poured out of the portal.

"Guys?" Natasha said nervously.

"Call it Captain." Tony said.

"All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, what we need is containment. Barton: I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark: you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor: you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning - light the bastards up! You and me: we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk: smash!" Steve said.

"What about me Captain?" I asked.

"You know Loki better than all of us, but we need to help the people stuck downtown, but still try to distract Loki. Try to get under his skin, distract him before he can call the shots." He said. I smiled brightly at that.

"Got it… annoy my brother, I've had centuries of practice." I said, going into the city. I hurried along and figured out what I needed to do. If I saw anyone trapped or cornered I would help them. Lightening flashed from the Chrysler building, and arrows exploded around me. I needed to get to loki, all I needed was a ride. Right before I could though I saw a few Chitauri coming after Steve. I ran into the group with my sword raised high, slicing and dodging as I went. I used the sword to bounce the shots off from the Chitauri themselves. Tony joined in on the action and used Steve's shield to bounce a reflector beam around.

"Alright Amearia, you wanted a battle, and you got a war."

"Captain, Amearia, the bank on 34th past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians in there." Clint's voice filtered through my comm unit.

"Got it." I said.

"Amearia, you go in and help them out of there." Steve said to me. The second steve went in I got through the door. I heard a high pitched beeping from upstairs.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here. Follow me!" I yelled, escorting them out of the bank. One of the Chitauri fell from the overhang, and the tempo of the beeping increased. "Come on! I'll go last!" I yelled as the group hurried out. an explosion came from the overhang and I heard a crash. The last alien attacked the group and I attacked, slicing and dicing the monster. The firemen helped the last of the people out and showed them where to go. Steve just stood there looking at the damage, his mask ripped off in the fight.

"Are you okay St- Captain?" I asked. As he went to answer the ground rumbled and a building fell to the ground, a Behemouth going straight through it.

"Natasha's right, we need to stop these things from coming." He replied. An explosion came from a nearby building and I saw someone swing down into a window.

"All we can do now is keep fighting… and hope for a seat in Valhalla if we die." I said quietly. A herd of Chitauri came after us and we started fighting them. One more got a shot in and it hit me in the abdomen. I looked down and fixed the fabric with a little magic, then sliced more. Thor joined in and helped fight as well, swinging his hammer as hard as he could. Waves of pain kept coming from all over and I almost lost my breath. I stumbled and almost fell. I heard a shot go off and Steve fell to his knee as well.

"You okay Amearia?" he asked.

"Yeah, Loki… something happened to him. My whole body hurts. He- He's weakening, his power is fading." I said as Thor helped me to my feet.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked.

"What, are you getting sleepy?" Steve asked. Thor got his hammer and smirked.

"I can close it, can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." Natasha said.

"Do it!" steve yelled.

"No, wait." Tony said.

"Stark, these things are still coming."

"I've got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve said, but Tony never answered. We watched in worry as a light soared up into the portal.

"Please Tony, you can make it." I whispered. The second he made it into the portal my heart stopped. We were safe, but was he safe? All around us the Chitauri fell to the ground. The explosion vibrated from the portal.

"No…" I whispered.

"Close it." Steve said. I watched as the portal closed, the flames from the nuke heading to the portal. Right as it closed something fell out of the portal.

"Son of a gun." Steve said in surprise. I watched as he plummeted to the Earth, picking up speed as he went.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said, spinning his hammer to go catch him, but before he could the Hulk himself smashed into a building and caught him. The second the Hulk put him down we ran over.

"Oh, Tony." I said quietly.

"Is he breathing?" Steve asked as thor tore the mask off. His chest wasn't lit up and he looked like he was sleeping.

"Come on Tony! Don't make me take that suit off and give you mouth to mouth!" I said.

The Hulk roared as loud as he could and Tony awoke, gasping for air.

"AH! What the hell. What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." He said quickly.

"We won." Steve said.

"All right, yay! Hurray, good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony said.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said, looking at the now almost destroyed tower.

"And then shawarma after?"

We hurried out to the tower, passing by wreckage as we went. Tony was able to fly me up, and Thor flew Steve up. As we came in Loki was pulling imself out of a dent in the floor. He turned around to face us, disbelief in his eyes. Hawkeye raised his bow and I glared.

"If it's all the same to you," he said gasping for air, "I'll have that drink now."

The next few hours were mass chaos. Thor and Steve were keeping loki in Stark tower for the time being and Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and I were helping people from the wreckage. We were finally able to get to the S.H.E.I.L.D. base for medical attention. I walked in and surveyed the others before I got attention. I shook my head as stars filled my vision.

"Snow White, are you okay? You are looking paler then usual." Tony asked.

"I- I'm… I feel dizzy. I- I'm oh." I said as everything went black.

**-Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I passed out, so line break maybe-**

The second Amearia started to fall Thor ran to catch her.

"Amearia! What happened?" Thor said as the medical staff moved in. "Her armor… it's sticky… and wet." Thor said, taking off her cloak.

"Here, let me get it off." One of the staff said, cutting the armor off.

"Dear God…" Bruce said as it was taken off.

"What Bruce, you've never seen a girl's tits before… Shit!" Tony replied. Where her stomache area was a gash and the armor was stained with blood.

**VOTE PLEASE ! ! ! !**


	10. I'm Alive!

**We have one more chapter after this. Now for the results! AAAND THE WINNER OR OUR POLL IS… DRUM ROLL PLEASE… CLINT BARTON! But I will warn you that the romance will take a long time to happen with the story line. I only got three votes, but yay. The final tally was 2 for Clint and one for Steve. Sorry for the wait…Yeah, it took me a while because writing Thor and Bruce was IMPOSSIBLE! Plus computer failure and family things going around. I've also had the pneumonia for a week. If they seem OOC I'm sorry, this was a tester. Note, Trickshot is Barney Barton, Clint's older brother. He is not a "Hero," and uses arrows like Clint. I don't own anything in this chapter.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

The second Amearia started to fall Thor ran to catch her.

"Amearia! What happened?" Thor said as the medical staff moved in. "Her armor… it's sticky… and wet." Thor said, taking off her cloak.

"Here, let me get it off." One of the staff said, cutting the armor off.

"Dear God…" Bruce said as it was taken off.

"What Bruce, you've never seen a girl's tits before… Shit!" Tony replied. Where her stomache area was a gash and the armor was stained with blood.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

The second the team saw the gash time stopped.

"Blood, we need blood stat!" one of the medical staff yelled.

"Her file… it was destroyed when Loki came. Everything, her medical records, everything is gone. Thor, do you know her blood type?" Director Fury asked.

"Blood type? What is that?" Thor asked.

"That might not even work. Will human blood even work with her system? Her blood is colder than any other blood, it might not be compatible." Tony asked.

"Shit, I never thought of that. Her blood is about sixty degrees colder than normal. Giving her normal blood could overheat her." Clint said.

"Loki! He's the only one in this place that has colder blood. Fraternal twins have a higher chance of the same blood type. Steve, Bruce, you come with I." Tony said.

"Ah, where are we going, and why do you need me?" Bruce asked.

"We need to draw blood. Loki might not be happy about it, and that's why I need Steve. You're needed to take the blood." Tony said as they ran out. They ran into the holding cell where Loki was being kept.

"Is something the matter Man of Iron? Or are you just here to gloat some more?" Loki said.

"Listen Reindeer Games Amearia, your sister, is bleeding out. We need your blood, weather you want to give it or not." Tony snapped.

"Sir, this isn't protocol. We need-"one of the guards said.

"Do I look like I care about protocol?" Tony snapped. An argument broke out between the two when all of a sudden a green cloaked arm shot out.

"Don't I have a say in this? Or are you two just going to fight over this?" Loki said. Bruce came over and took his blood as quickly as he could. The three men ran out and left, Bruce carrying the blood as if it were a small child. They burst into the surgery room.

"Get the blood into her, stat!" one of the doctors yelled.

"Get an IV right now."

The voices mixed into a roar as the men were shoved out into a waiting room. Thor was pacing back and forth, muttering something under his breath in another language. The team was sitting there in an array of chairs, all looking worried.

"She was shot by the Chitauri. I… we were so close to the end I didn't have time to make sure she was okay. She just shook it off so I thought… what have I done?" Steve said sadly.

"No Cap, no one could have done anything. I know Amearia; she's as tough as nails made of adimantium. She was gonna play it as a mere flesh wound as long as she could." Tony said. A doctor entered a few moments later.

"Um, Amearia, she's stable, but she's asleep. W- We cannot wake her; she's gone into a coma. Mr. Odinson, we can only have one visitor at a time, will you follow me? You'll have some time to talk, just follow me."

**-Thor-**

She looked so cold. It was all I could do just to keep myself from running over to her. By Odin, she looked dead, paler than she has ever looked.

"Sister, I am so sorry I couldn't help you. I guess I now know why you would look so panicked when Loki and I would come back from battle. You would run to us and hug us, tears falling from your face. You would just hold on to us. I would just shrug you off, saying "I'm fine" over and over again. It was stupid of me to not accept the hug; I was just thinking of myself then. But now, now you are the one coming from battle covered with scars. I can't lose you both. I don't know what I'll do if you die. Just know that I love you more than you will ever know. All those days of ignoring you and being with Sif and the warriors three. I wish I could be back then, maybe we wouldn't be here. I would trade the time with Jane Foster if it meant I would be with you. Please do not leave me."

I whispered to her. A single tear fell as I looked at her; she was so battered and bruised. Cuts on her face stood out more, and the wires and tubes sticking out of her made me cringe.

"I'm so sorry for not being there for you, for not noticing that you were hurting. I am sorry for not coming back sooner and seeing your body for myself, and I am sorry that I thought about killing Loki. I was asked what I was willing to do, but I didn't think of what I should do. I am so sorry Amearia…" all I could do now was stare at her almost lifeless body.

"Mr. Odinson? Your time is up."

**-Tony-**

"Mr. Stark?" the female doctor said. Thor looked like crap. I stood up from my chair and walked over to the door. Amearia looked awful.

"You know Amearia, I didn't mean for you to take your nickname literally." I said. "Wow, you really are stupid aren't you? I mean… you could have told us that you were hurt. Just a little, 'I need some medical attention here' or maybe a 'My stomache is pouring out blood!" but you didn't. No, you just kept running around. Then again, who can blame you? You probably didn't even know that you were hurt. You still need to give me a drink at a bar. I gave you three thousand dollars. So if you make it I'll take you out for a few drinks. We can even try to get Cap drunk. That might use about all of your money, but what the hell! It'll be one big celebration for all of us. After all we've gone through, losing Coulson, you losing Loki… I know how it feels. I had a friend, his name was Obadiah, and I thought he was my friend, but he tried to get me assassinated. Yeah, that cut deep, but I got over it. Then there's Loki, he's your brother. I guess that is why you fought so hard to keep him alive," Tony ran his fingers through his hair and just stood there with his hand on his head, "Y'know somewhere in his twisted psychotic heart he still cares about you. It just took us all running in there to get him to give us his blood. Ha, I sound like one of those Hollywood vampires. What is it, Moonlight, Firelight, Twilight! There that's it. Eh, I was always more of an Elm Street fan. Ah, you'd love those. The eighties, oh the eighties, best era of slasher, monsters like Michal Meyers, Jason Voorhees, and Freddy Krueger were always running around. Course, now we've got the remakes, not as good as the originals. There's no one better than Robert Englund, he was one creepy dude. "Springwood Slasher," creepiest son of a bitch I've ever seen. The guy can still give me chills burnt face, dirty green and red sweater, dark pants, and an old fedora, and a glove with four knives at the tips, just enough to give a teen nightmares. Huh, you've got me rambling. Well I'm already talking so why stop here…

Ya' see, this guy, Fredrick Charles Krueger, he was kinda messed up. He was happily married, I think, to Loretta, and had a daughter named Katharine. He was adopted by an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood after his mother went to a convent. His mom was apparently raped by one hundred maniacs, and he was teased as a child. Sorry I'm getting a little jumbled; I'm talking about eight movies of info. Anyways, he either molested or abused, it depends on the movie, preschoolers. He was the groundskeeper there, and when the parents found out they chased him into a warehouse and burned him to death. Well, he came back, who knows how, and starts attacking the kids of those parents that murdered him. He attacks them in their sleep and it looks like they were killed from the outside, but he's in their head. And every kill takes place in a rusty old boiler room in their head. Pretty much it makes you afraid to sleep. Oh! And he has a weird long tongue and a knife glove that he likes to cut people with. They're good." He said.

"Mr. Stark, your time is up."

"Get Well Soon Amearia. When you wake up we'll watch those movies."

**-Natasha-**

"Ms. Romanoff?" the nurse's voice rang out. Tony waltzed out of the room before looking back.

"Get Well Soon Amearia. When you wake up we'll watch those movies."

I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so annoying sometimes. I walked in and stared at Amearia.

"That was a good run, I'll give you that. I saw you fight, you were cunning. I could barely see your blade… I saw the shot, and you double over. I thought that you were immortal, and it seems I was wrong. We were all so sure you couldn't die; of course you were upset over Thor… I only know you from training, so I don't have much to say. Tony apparently talked your ear off about movies. Thor looked like he blubbered all over the place… and I'm gonna tell it to you straight. If you die on us, I'll kick your ass all the way back here from Hel or Valhalla or wherever you go. You are not going to die on us, you're too strong, and too smart." I just looked at her one more time before letting myself out.

"Who's next?"

**-Bruce-**

Natasha was quick. She came out looking annoyed.

"Dr. Banner?" the nurse said shyly. I stood up and walked towards the door. Amearia looked like she should be in that twisted fairytale show on ABC family.

"So, this just seems to be getting worse and worse. First I'm dragged out of Calcutta, the 'other guy' comes out on accident, Loki tries to destroy New York, and now you might be dying. I think that you were right, back there in the lab, on the whole Helicarrier.

'Well don't worry Bruce Banner I kinda broke New Mexico, so I think we will be good friends.' Those were some of the first words you said to me. I think that you and Tony are the only two people that trusted me.

'Bruce, you have amazing power. You can control it, it's obvious.' Did you really mean it? You didn't even know me, but you still trusted me. Thank you for that. I guess I'll just let myself out."

a small voice in my head whispered silently.

_Déjà vu, she looks just like Betty did after the incident._

**-Steve-**

Bruce let himself out. It wasn't surprising, he wasn't very touchy feely. It had been almost three hours, and everyone was getting worried. Thor had walked off with Dr. Selvig to make a call.

"Um, I need Mr. Rogers, than Mr. Barton." The nurse said. I walked in to the hospital room and looked around.

"Huh, I guess that the hospital rooms have gotten more high- tech than in my day." I said as the beeping of the machines kept going. "This must be driving you nuts, all of this beeping. I know it would bother me. -]I know about your mythology. I'm sorry, about all of this, you being hurt, the battle, your brother; all of it must have been so hard on you. I just wish I could help you figure out what to do. I am an only child, and I have no idea what it's like to have siblings. I can see you forgive him, Loki I mean; even in the end you looked sorry. Just, get well soon okay? We're gonna need you. You might not know this, but the team seems happier with you around. I'll see you soon." I said, nodding my head as I left.

"Clint, you're up. "

**-Clint-**

Amearia was so soft and fragile looking.

"Hmph, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you were giving up. You've been out for a little over three hours. Only you could scare Thor Odinson into walking circles. Your friends showed up a little bit ago, Jane and Darcy, they came here. Thor had a little make out session… EW, I know. I know how it feels, ya' know, to have your brother try to kill you. My brother's name is Barney… Charles Bernard 'Barney' Barton. No, not the dinosaur from PBS that you apparently ended up watching for three hours, it's a name, "he said smirking from the thought of being stuck with that show for three hours, "how did you not go insane from that? Anyways, we were orphaned at a young age, and ran away from the orphanage after six years. We went to a circus and stayed there for a while. After a while I learned that some of the circus people were not being honest, and I tried to leave. Barney and I separated, and I didn't see him for a while. Then I saw him under a new name, Trickshot. He's a good archer as I am… just not on the same side."

"You… You're secret's safe… with me." Amearia's voice said quietly.

"'Mearia! You're awake" I yelled as her eyes opened. I hurried over to the door and opened it. She's awake."

**-Back to Amearia-**

Gods, my head. My stomache hurt like crazy and my head ached.

"Amearia!"

"You stupid kid."

"Welcome to the land of the living."

"Sister, you are alright."

"Why hello Snow White, did your prince charming kiss you?"

"Ugh, can you quiet down a little, my head's killing me. What happened?" I asked as the nurses took the tube out of my nose.

"Um, you almost died. You lost about 30% of your blood from a gash on your stomache. By the way, you are B+ for blood type, same as Loki." Tony said.

"Where were you? You weren't supposed to go into a coma…" Bruce asked.

"I was talking to my niece. How long was I gone?"

""Hela! You spoke with Hela… for almost four hours?" Thor asked.

"It didn't feel like that long… It felt like it was only minutes."

**~Hela's Conversation Flashback~**

Dark smoke swirled around my feet as I walked around. The only colors around me were browns, reds, and greys. The smoke moved, but there was no wind.

"Hela? Is this you, or am I really dead this time?" I called into the empty world.

"No Amearia, you are still alive. You are hurt though, a shot was able to pierce your armor. Thor always told you to try mail instead of leather, but you insisted."

"Hela, why did you call me here? I mean, I'm glad to see you, but we never speak."

"You have become a warrior on Midgard. The AllFather is awaiting your arrival, and you need to come up with a plan. The AllFather is angered at Loki's attack, and I fear that the council will convince him that Loki must be executed. The council has decided that it might be for the good of Asgard if he is executed. You and I both know that he can and must be saved."

"What can I do Hela? Are you asking me to- NO! I- I can't speak in front of the council. They wouldn't listen to me!" I yelled.

"Amearia, you must! You are just as good at convincing and lying as my father."

I turned away from my niece and listened to the world outside of my head.

_Y'know somewhere in his twisted psychotic heart he still cares about you. It just took us all running in there to get him to give us his blood._

"I just don't know if I can Hela… I'm scared. I'm scared of losing Loki, you, my life, I'm just scared. Everything is going to dust and I cannot stop it, no matter how hard I try."

"But you can, you have to! It's Loki's only hope if you want to help him."

"Who says I can help him! He has killed people, good people. People that risked their lives for a world filled with liars and killers… oh Coulson." I yelled, finishing with a choked sob.

"I know… but you need to overlook that. Loki needs you, more than anyone knows. Only you can help him." I sighed and closed my eyes.

_You know ma'am, I don't know you. I know you from about one other visit, and that's about it._

"Why should I Hela? Loki has done nothing for me, why shouldn't I do nothing for him." I said, but even I heard the uncertainty in my voice.

"Because it's the right thing to do and because Loki has done things for you. He was the one that kept you from being left out, or feeling unloved. He helped you when you were hurt, or sick, or even PMSing. He made you laugh, even when you were sick. I think that you should help him."

"You're right… why do you have to be so smart all the time?" I asked.

"Because as that Midgardian quote goes, 'Because you are a beautiful lie, and I am a painful truth." She said. "Now go back to the Avengers… and good luck. You will leave to come back to Asgard tomorrow…"

"Hela, wait tell me what I can-"but it was too late

"_Then I saw him under a new name, Trickshot. He's a good archer as I am… just not on the same side."_

"_You… Your secret's safe… with me."_

**~End Flashback~**

"What did you talk about?" Thor asked.

"Um, it's not exactly my place and time to tell you." I said as they took the last of the IV's and monitors out of the room.

"Ah, don't pressure her Point Break! I have an idea, why don't we have a movie marathon." Tony said quickly, as he doctors helped me to my feet.

"What movie do you want us to watch Stark?" Natasha asked.

"My favorites, _A Nightmare on Elm Street._"

The room was mixed with groans and yells, but Tony was too busy pulling over a wheelchair and helping me in it.

"Your chariot my lady." He said, heading to what I could only guess was a movie theatre area.

**~The Next Morning~**

I made it to the third movie until I fell into a dreamless sleep. As I woke up the first thing I realized was that my head was laying on Thor's chest. I cracked my neck and sat up a little more. The TV was still going, the title screen for a movie called _Freddy vs. Jason_.

"Oh, look, princess is awake!" Tony said as he sat up as well. "Now if you would please take your foot out of my liver, that would be nice. That would be swell, because according to Pepper my liver doesn't have much time as it is."

"Oh, sorry. Um, do you know where Loki is? I'd like to see him, to speak with him."

"You might want to bring a bodyguard, so to speak, Bruce is up already, and I'll ask him." He said as he stood up as well. "I'm guessing that you liked the movie?" he asked as we walked to where Bruce was, my magic brushing my hair and changing my clothes into a formal Asgardian gown.

"Ah hi Amearia, you're looking better. I see that Thor was right when he said you would heal quickly."

"Hey Bruce, can you go with Amearia to talk to Loki? I don't think that she should go alone." Tony cut in.

"Yes, of course. Isn't he in the Detention Center? Where is it on the ground base?"

"Yes, take a left when you get to the cafeteria. You should find yourself at the detention center."

"Tony… how did you know where the common room was? You aren't exactly allowed on the ground base unauthorized."

"JARVIS is rather good at hacking into high security networks." Tony said as he walked back into the theater room.

"And you wonder why SHEILD doesn't trust you." I muttered. "So Bruce, want to be my bodyguard?"

"Ah, why not, I finished eating breakfast." He replied as we walked to the detention center. The walk was mostly silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We were almost comfortable with each other, as comfortable as the twin of the man that just tried to take over Earth and a man that could destroy a whole city if he got angry could be. It took a good five minutes before we made it to the big metal doors that said "DETENTION BLOCK A" in big bold letters. The guards took one look at me and opened the doors, letting us through. Loki looked up and his familiar smirk faded.

"Well, I see the Chitauri couldn't kill y-"he tried to say before I slapped him across the face, hard. I brought my hand back again, but Bruce caught it.

"I'm all for killing this guy too, but I think the, uh, other guy already did it for you." He said.

"Yeah… I won't _slap_ him anymore." I said, but before he could think about what I said I had already punched him right in the nose. "I'm good… I'm good." I said. "Uh Bruce, can you give us some privacy?" I asked.

"Are you sure you aren't going to kill him?"

"Positive, I just needed to get that out of my system first." I said, using a little magic to convince him as well.

"Oh, okay. Just be careful." He said as he walked off. Loki opened his mouth to say something but I cut in.

"Why did you do this Loki? What part of this gave you anything? Was this a statement, or a way of spiting Father, or even some sick prank that you thought up? This has gone _way_ beyond mischief Loki! You tried to take over Midgard. You could have stopped this on the Helicarrier, but you didn't. I asked you to end this more than once, but you didn't, if you had only stayed on the Helicarrier. Now you've gone too far, and I don't know if I can help you. You could be executed for not one crime, but two. What about your kids Loki? You know, the ones that you father, and even mother! Sleiphnir, Hela, and Fenrir, _your_ kids. Who'll protect them if you die? Now you might hate Thor and me, but you can't hate your own kids." I yelled, the door sliding open as I finished.

"Sister, we need to leave for Asgard." Thor said as he walked in.

"I understand, I'll be on my way to the lobby." I said, keeping my voice as free from emotions as I could. All throughout my walk I could see the glances from people that walked around me. The lobby was filled with the Avenges milling about the lobby.

"Amearia, you'll be riding in the car with Tasha and Legolas." Tony said.

"Stark… call me _Na_tasha." She replied.

"Okay, thanks Natasha." I said sadly.

"Alright everybody here… Loki, nice muzzle, autobots roll out!" tony said as he walked out of the building.

"Seriously Stark?" Natasha muttered as she followed. The drive was quick as we rolled out, and I could only stare as New York whirled past me. We finally stopped in Central Park and got out of the car. I gave Darcy, Jane, and Erik a hug first. They had only stayed to see us off. Next I hugged Bruce, whom whispered 'still a hugger' as I did so. I hugged Tony who smirked and said a little loudly, 'tell those beautiful Norse gods to keep their hands off of you.' I gave a stiff handshake to Natasha, who wasn't a big hugger. I gave Steve a quick one armed hug, and finally gave Clint his.

"Stay safe in that big palace in the sky. I'll be waiting for you right down here." He said with his usual half smile. I nodded my head and looked ahead; taking one of the handles that Erik had built for the container that held the Tesseract. I pushed the handle in and in a flash of blue light all of New York vanished. I was finally going home.

**Probably two more chapters so adios!**


End file.
